Analyzer mechanisms have been provided for receiving slide test elements from incubators, to carry them on to additional stations, e.g., a wash station. Such a mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,471. Although this mechanism functions admirably, it uses a platform that lowers into the "dump" path of the ejected slide element to catch the slide element, FIG. 2. The platform cannot move on to the wash station but provides a stationary support. As a result, a claw must then be used to transfer the slide element from this stationary support to a movable train 104. Thus, the noted mechanism does have the disadvantage of requiring a transfer claw and means other than the catching surface to move the slide element to the wash station. Furthermore, the train that is used for the wash step transfer is of substantial size and complexity.
Thus, prior to this invention, there has been a need for an improved transfer mechanism off-line of the incubator, to allow a slide element to be removed from the incubator, washed and reinserted, using simpler and less expensive parts.